


Spooked

by AdHominemArgument



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adultery, Cheating spouse, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdHominemArgument/pseuds/AdHominemArgument
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 11's "Spooked." What happens when Elliot and Olivia, both hurting from the stress of her near death by the hands of Rojas, give in to their need for each other? Does he tell Kathy, or in true Elliot and Olivia fashion do the two ignore the night as if it's never happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sin

**Stabler Residence**

"NO! Olivia! NO!" Clutching the sheets in his hand, he violently rolls over seeing nothing but blood. So much blood. Red, hot, sticky, the signal of a life ending. Olivia,  _his_ Olivia, dead?

"Are you hit?" A panic seizes him as he runs over while holstering his gun.

"No, it's okay El. The blood's not mine it's his." She whispers into his chest as he grabbed her and held her to him. He  _thought_ those were the words,  _wanted_ those to be the words, but they were not. Instead, she said nothing, did nothing but lay limp in his arms, her face peaceful as if in slumber.

"Olivia!" He cried out in his sleep. Third damn night in a row he had the same dream about her. Olivia. Olivia Fucking Benson. He needed to talk to her because on the outside, she was cool as a cucumber, but he knew her. She was his  _Liv_ for fucks sake and she was not over this. In fact, neither was he. Not by a longshot. A banging on his front door had him shooting straight up in bed reaching for the Glock he kept in the nightstand drawer. He rubbed his face, briefly noticed he was in desperate need of a shave, and got out of bed.

"Who the hell is it?" He didn't bother peeking through the peephole, the person on the other side would either tell him who the fuck they were or the minute he swung the door open they'd get a Glock in the face.

"It's me El, open the door please."

"Liv?" He half whispers half mutters her name. Peering through the small hole, he saw her puffy face, messy hair, biting her perfectly pouty lip while stuffing her hands in her leather jacket pockets. She had on a loose fitting blue academy t-shirt and her grey sweats with NYPD going down the left leg. God she'd never looked more beautiful. He swung the door open Glock still in hand and her eyes widened.

"Elliot what the fuck!" She yelled looking as if she were about to cry. She turned to leave, realizing she had no reason to be there, none other than he, and only he, had the ability to make her feel safe. Protected. Home. She stepped down the steps flipping the lapels on her jacket up. Her breathing came in short spurts and she tried to think clearly but couldn't.

"Liv, wait honey." He choked on his last word and froze. Olivia stood still, head slightly to the left so she could see him over her shoulder. He had called her  _honey._ Her MARRIED partner, the one who never stepped out of line in regards to his marriage that she knew of, who devoutly loved his wife of 27 years. She turned to look at him raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"I have to go El. I shouldn't be here, not only is it late, you have a one year old. I'd hate to wake him up and have Kathy chew me out." She laughs lightly.

"Goodnight El." He frowns.

"Liv wa-" She was already walking across the street and down the block. Ignoring his bare feet, no shirt, and boxer clad body in the chilly New York autumn he started to follow her when a voice halted his step.

"Elliot? What's going on?" Trying not to grit his teeth while she kisses his shoulder Kathy Stabler eyes the familiar black Mustang.

"Is she okay?" With a deep sigh and a face rub, he gently pushes her to the side and closes the door with his foot.

"I don't know honey. She seems to be struggling with our last case."

"Do you need to talk to her? I'll understand El." He hates when she calls him El. Her mouth didn't slightly open when she said it, her lips didn't form a perfect curve that begged for them to be kissed, her voice didn't have that husky lull to it that always seemed to make his member twitch. It just didn't need to be said coming from  _her._ He hated when she said she understood because that was her way of guilt tripping him into staying with her.

"Actually, I do. Thank you for understanding." He kisses her cheek then jogs upstairs to dress not caring that he's leaving his wife to go to his partner, knowing that the both of them know she's more than his partner in his heart.

Olivia got in her Mustang, locked her doors, and tossed her phone on the passenger seat. She did a routine look in the backseat out of habit; she had a slight fear of being attacked in her own vehicle. With a sigh, she rested her head against the headrest trying to collect her thoughts. Elliot had called her honey. To most, the simple endearment wouldn't be given a second thought but to her, for  _them_ , it meant a difference of friendship and…

 _And what?_  She thought. She huffed and started the vehicle. This is not what she needed, she had enough going on and with the nightmares she was having during sleeping hours, she surely didn't want or  _need_  this nightmare during her waking ones. Her phone chirped as she slipped the gearshift into first.

 _Meet me at Carmichael's in ten. –EL._ Without replying, she made a left and headed to their favorite diner.

**Barclay Bar and Grill**

**111 East 48** **th** **Street**

It's not until he backhands the spit from his bottom lip that he can acknowledge Melinda Warner, medical examiner. Warner grimaces, seeing his brown cereal with black lumps. Raisin Brand she presumes. He tucks in his shirttail and adjusts his Glock.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." He growls. She gives him a look the detective knows he'll see the bruise from in the morning.

"Do you have hemorrhoids?" She says in a playful tone. He looks confused as he shakes his head.

"The hell does that have to do with anything? I shouldn't be here right now, I'm already sick as a dog!" He barks then wipes spittle from his chin.

"Because they always seem to show up when assholes are around." She doesn't wait for a reply as she gingerly pulls the white sheet back. The smart mouthed detective feels the bile begin to rise as he looks down at the mangled body of the teenage girl. He grabs his stomach and covers his nose trying to shield himself from the putrid smell, his stomach already weak.

"Cause of death?" Fin asks. Melinda looks up.

"Officially? I can't say. With the chilly nighttime temperature and the damage done to the body because she was thrown in the dumpster like yesterday's garbage I won't know anything until I get her back to the lab." Fin nods. Their Captain walks over.

"Sergeant go home, Fin and I will run canvass and take it from here." He turns him by his shoulder.

"Go. I don't need you contaminating my crime scene." Turning to Fin, he sighs.

"Let's go start canvassing and see who saw what."

**Carmichael's Diner**

Sliding into the booth across from him Olivia slides her thumb across the screen on her phone and smiles as she puts the phone to her ear.

"I'm here El." He grins as he clicks off and slides her cup of tea across the table to her.

"I see that." She places both hands around the warm mug, lifts it, inhales the scent of the tea, and feels her muscles relax. She knows he wants to talk about Rojas, how she feels, why she is withdrawn and partly she wants to but she can't. She doesn't know what to say, so instead she sits, eyes closed, reveling in the warmth of the mug and the hiss of the diner grills.

"Liv?" He says softly. She doesn't open her eyes. She doesn't need to. She can hear the pleading in his voice; feel the way his soft blue eyes are intently gazing on her, practically feel his angst. She raises her eyebrows giving him the only response he'll get.

"Talk to me." He thumbs her wrist wishing he could hold her hand but seeing as it's occupied with a steaming cup of tea he takes what he can get.

"Elliot," She gently begins trying to keep her voice from betraying the emotion she feels. Eleven years. Eleven long years of yearning for this moment. Eleven years of wanting to wake up to him every day, have his baby, his last name, his, well, everything. She smiles keeping her eyes closed.

"I am not your responsibility. You have a wife. Five children. I do not fit in that mold. There is no need for you to be sitting here at 3:45 in the morning trying to pick my brain and watch me drink a cup of tea." She takes a sip trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She feels the booth shift slightly and hears him take in a deep wounded breath. Finally opening her eyes, she sees the look of pain on his face.

"Elliot." He holds his hand up. She sighs knowing he's shutting her out now. He stands and she feels her eyes well up. She wonders why she continues to leave and come back, why she can't bring herself to transfer to a new unit. One where she won't constantly be stabbed in the heart. He takes her cup and throws a ten on the table. Confused, she blinks.

"Let's go." He says in a breathy tone taking her warm slender hand. She accepts it and slides up where he puts a protective arm around her waist. No time to think, just feeling, she turns to him and looks up, her brown eyes wet with unshed tears. She strokes his cheek and tugs her bottom lip between her teeth unsure of what she doing, he's doing, but more importantly, what she's feeling. She should pull away. This is her partner, her best friend, and he's married, but she can't. She needs him entirely too much and deep down, she feels his need for her too. He strokes her chin and then softly smiles. She doesn't say anything nor does she return his smile. For a minute he looks panicked and she begins to pull away, her magical moment over. She tries not to be disappointed for he is another woman's husband but she fails. He slides his hand down her back and grips her backside. With a small groan, she feels her body begin to respond, the physical and mental stimulation too much for her to handle.

"Elliot we shouldn't." She begins weakly hating her voice. She sounds like a mistress, a weak woman who has no problem letting another woman's husband feel her up in the middle of a diner. Elliot's hand snakes under her shirt and rubs circles on the small of her bare back.

"We should." He whispers leaning down and kissing her nose. Her breathing hitches and she closes her eyes breathing in the smell of him. She sighs and lifts her face to offer more of a protest but she feels the wet of his mouth as he tenderly kisses her. She melts snaking her hands around his neck.

"Liv." He breaths crushing her body against his threading his big hands in her wavy hair. She nips his lip and he growls deepening the kiss. He licks her lower lip begging for entrance and she readily grants him the pleasure. The two, so wrapped up in each other and the moment forget they are in a public place.

"You guys are so cute." A drunken sorority girls slurs from the booth behind them. She grins. Olivia looks up at Elliot who's grinning down at her.

"Elliot, I'll see you tomorrow." She stammers grabbing her keys and rushing out the door. She almost collides with a sleepy looking server.

"S-s-sorry." She calls over her shoulder not glancing back. He watches her fumble trying to get her key in the ignition of her Mustang and sighs. He didn't mean to kiss her; he didn't mean to scare her. He loved her, she loved him and he knew it, there was just, he sighed grabbing his ringing phone. Kathy.

"Yeah." He answered gruffly.

"Where are you honey?" He could hear her wariness.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, Liv and I caught a case." He lied with surprising ease as he made his way to his car. He heard the car turnover and made his way to Olivia's apartment.

"Elliot." She warned sternly. "You promised you'd take it easy with work." She sighed, wondering why she even bothered to utter the words.

"I'm a detective Kathy; I can't pick and choose when I work." She tried her hardest not to explode. Five children, one after her fortieth birthday and he still didn't get it. Some days she wondered why she didn't file the divorce papers.

"I've got to go Kathy. I can't do this right now." He gritted hanging up on her. He turned his phone off and made his way to Olivia's apartment trying to decide what he would say to her, knowing he just made a dicey situation a hell of a lot more complicated.

**Barclay Bar and Grill**

**111 East 48** **th** **Street**

"And you were where exactly?" Fin asks trying not to look at the woman's perfectly round breasts that were threatening to spill from her too small, low cut silk shirt.

"I was sitting right here." She says walking to a table in the center of the room. "I told Gavin I wanted to sit right in the middle so we could make sure we got a perfect view of the band." He shares a look with Cragen. Fin looks at the woman to ask another question but stops short when the crime scene technician calls to them.

"Captain. Detective." He motions for them to join from the backdoor of the grill.

"I assume you have something for me?" Cragen asks watching CSU place a small L shaped ruler next to a blood pattern on the concrete and photograph it.

"You see this blood pool?" He asks pointing to the area next to the ruler. They nod.

"The killer had the knife like this," He holds his hand down and curls his fingers slightly to show the angle of the murder weapon.

"He must've blitzed her because her throat was sliced from right to left. Cut so deep he almost took her head clean off." Cragen closes his eyes.

"What stopped him?" Fin asks.

"I'm assuming the blade was serrated. We'll know more when Warner does the post."

"Captain this is the third murder victim who-" Cragen nods grimly.

"Call Elliot and Olivia, we're going to need all the available detectives we have. I need to notify Chief of D's we have a serial rapist/murderer on our hands." He sighs taking out his cell phone.

**Benson Residence**

Pulling the tab back from the Budweiser can Olivia takes a large swig thinking over the events at the diner. Elliot's hand had not only been on her rear end, it has been on her bare skin. She sighs walking to her bathroom.

"What in the fuck have I gotten myself into?" She growls kicking herself in anger. She knew better. Had she wanted this from the day she met her handsome hothead partner? Of course. However, from day one until now he had always been married thus making him unavailable. Olivia Benson was many things; mistress was not one of them. She lifts the right corner of her shirt with one hand while she sips her beer with the other as she walks down the hallway towards her bathroom. She puts her beer on the counter and strips down then runs bath water for herself. She slips her iPhone into its deck and turns on a soothing playlist. She lights several candles and pours in some bath salts. Finishing her beer, she throws the can in the trash and puts her hair up shivering as her body touches the hot water. She turns the water off with her foot and sinks down into the water. Breathing deeply she runs her fingers over her thighs closing her eyes.

"Touch me Elliot." She purrs softly as she relives their kiss in the diner. She's done this many times, touch herself while talking to him, the only difference tonight was she had something to envision, she had a moment to relive. And if she had to fuck herself until she couldn't walk to cure herself of Elliot Stabler, well, then she might as well tell Cragen she wasn't coming to work tomorrow. She runs her hand up her abdomen and moans as she feels his hand running circles on her back. Her nipples bead and her clitoris throbs with desire.

"Elliot." She whines pulling a taunt nipple between her thumb and index finger. She uses her other hand to tease her opening spreading her legs.

"Yes baby?" A deep voice strains to ask. Eyes snapping open and panic coursing through her veins Olivia looks in the direction of the voice. She instantly regrets giving him a key, she knew there would never be an emergency that he'd need it for but yet, like a fool she had given it to him.

"What. Are. You. Doing. HERE?" She growls, a deep blush in her cheeks as she stands and covers herself with a towel. He doesn't reply, he doesn't take his eyes off hers as he grabs her and kisses her, stealing the breath from her. She returns his kiss with no regret, no thought, nothing but all of her love for him. She tears at his back as he yanks the towel from her still wet body, both of them feeling the release of eleven years of sexual tension. He nips her throat and she arches her neck to readily offer him more. Her hips buck against his and she grins as she feels his erection press against her.

"El." She begins trying to regain some of her ground. His hands were everywhere and his tongue was currently making patterns against the sensitive area of her throat, she was getting lightheaded.

"Please don't overthink Liv." He whispers pulling back to lock eyes with her. "Just for tonight, let us be free to do what we both have wanted for a long time." She falls silent and bites her lip. She was torn. Here he was, in her apartment, with her naked and very much aroused in his arms and she was trying to  _stop_ him? He was eyeing her carefully.

"Do you want me to leave?" He kissed her softly willing her to say no. He knew he was in the wrong, he knew he was acting out of irrationality, but he couldn't deny it any longer. He needed the release that he knew she and only she could provide for him. It wasn't just a fuck for him; he loved her with every part of his being. Olivia moans softly as she sucks on his tongue.

"Olivia." He growls pulling back but not releasing her. She shakes her head.

"I know that you should, you're not mine, but I'm too selfish to let you go." Lifting her with one strong arm, he undoes his belt buckle and flicks his zipper down with his other free hand. Hissing at the feeling of the fabric encountering his engorged member, he gingerly frees himself from his boxer shorts. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she feels him position himself at her entrance. She doesn't speak; neither does he as turns around and sweeps his arm across her counter sending everything on it crashing to the floor. She doesn't give a backwards glance as her iPhone and dock land on the floor and shatter. In this moment, she's so in tuned with Elliot and his need for her that she's finding it difficult to breathe on her own.

"Breathe baby." He encourages as he places her on the countertop and eases the tip inside her. She tenses and gasps the air escaping her lungs rapidly.

"Relax Liv, the tenser you are, the more you'll feel the pinch." He says softly stroking her cheek. Exhaling and letting herself relax she rises her hips and trustingly allows him to ease into her, feeling the stretch of her muscles she sighs.

"Don't move." She mouths, unable to find her voice. She reaches between them and strokes her clitoris giving herself time to adjust to his thick member. He groans watching her. She leans back against the mirror and spreads her legs.

"Liv." He grits between clenched teeth causing his jaw to throb. He gives a long slow thrust.

"Don't move." She warns rolling her hips as her breathing quickens. She bites her lips and bucks against him.

"Please?" He almost whines. She gives him a devilish grin and thrusts harder. She leans up wrapping her arms around his neck and nips his ear.

"Let's go." She whispers huskily. Lifting her, he holds her tightly against him as he thrusts deeply making her squeal his hands roughly holding her derriere. Their thighs slapping loudly are the only sounds that are heard as the two thrust wildly against each other. She scratches at his back and he moans her name.

"Look at me." He commands as he holds her in place showing attention to a spot he quickly discerned as one of pleasure for her. Her eyes flutter and she tries to stay focused on him. He thrusts sharply and she gasps and they close again.

"Ellll." She yells licking her top lip. Catching it with his mouth he kisses her roughly.

"Look at me." He tells her again gripping her chin.

"I can't." Her eyes roll to the back as she clenches against him. "I'm so close El." Speeding his thrusts he taps her spot, once, twice…

"You're not going to cum until you look at me." He growls. Her eyes snap open and she glares at him.

"Elliot I swear to Gooooooood." She screams as her orgasm rips through her like a fatal shot of Heroin. She shakes violently as he follows close behind her, their bodies covered in sweat. Loose strands of hair stick to her neck, forehead, and cheeks which he gingerly moves away. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she sighs.

"I don't know what to say." She whispers. He doesn't say anything for a long minute as he kicks off his shoes and walks out of his jeans and boxers. Confused she looks at him. He walks them to her bedroom where he lays her on the bed and strips himself of the remainder of his articles of clothing. He smiles at her as he lifts her leg and places butterfly kisses against her inner thigh.

"I can't." She whispers.

"You can. And you will." Neither of them realizes the various people trying to get ahold of them. Cragen and Fin for her. Kathy, Fin, and Cragen him. Him because his phone was turned off and left in his glove compartment, her because her phone was broken on her bathroom floor. He bends and kisses her opening, which draws a sharp hiss from her.

"Keep this up and I'll never let you leave." She laughs his laugh and it hits him straight in the gut. He laps at her, keeping a hand on her thigh to hold him against her.

"God I love you Liv." He locks eyes with her as his tongue dips further into her.

"Shhhh." She offers trying not to look at him. "Not right now." He nods and goes back to pleasuring her.

"Get inside me please."

"Of course." He grins crawling up her body stopping to kiss her flat abdomen.

"You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." The sincerity in his eyes and his previous declaration of love are more than she needed to hear in the moment. Seizing the moment, she flips them and lowers herself onto him. Grinding her hips down on him, she moans his name as she grabs her breasts. Smacking her hands Elliot bucks into her.

"No, let me see them. They're gorgeous." She smiles softly. Try as she might she couldn't stave off her orgasm, not even if it meant Elliot wouldn't be getting his.

"Liv, baby, I'm-" She puts a finger to his lip to silence him and speeds up.

"I know, me too. Cum with me." He growls and runs a hand up the front of her body.

"Elliot, Elliot, Elliot!" She cries out her body beginning to tremble. He leans up and cradles her against him thrusting slowly while he kisses her, his fingers in her hair. She moans when he fills her and locks her arms around his neck.

**Barclay Bar and Grill**

**111 East 48** **th** **Street**

"Where the hell are Benson and Stabler?" Cragen yelled to Fin who was interviewing the bartender. He shrugs.

"I've called them both numerous times and got no answer on both. Elliot's phone goes straight to voicemail and Olivia's not picking up." Cragen sighs exasperated.

"I want the, here now. Now when they decide they've gotten enough beauty sleep." He barks. Fin nods taking out his phone.

"Excuse me." He utters to his interviewee.

**Benson Residence**

He pulls away, strokes her cheek and he knew. What in the hell were they supposed to do now. And more importantly, how, if he would ever, was he going to tell Kathy? She looks at him with wide eyes and lowers her head to his shoulder.


	2. The Aftermath of the Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, they've done it. Now what? Where are they supposed to go from here?

**Benson Residence**

They'd fucked twice more and now he was fucked. Royally. Utterly. 100% completely fucked. Watching her sleep, he gently strokes her cheek wishing their time together wasn't about to end. He wonders why he didn't go home after kissing her in the diner but he knows he wanted to fuck her. Now, he had. Now what? He'd told her he loved her. He did, didn't he? Of course he loved her but he was married, his youngest was almost three. Kathy would fall apart if she knew. The rising sun casts a sleepy orange glow around the room.

"Mmm." She moans in her sleep, a tendril of hair falling onto her cheek. The way her hair rests on her cheek, the way the sheet barely covers her perfectly toned ass and the barely there sunlight has him wanting her here and now. He knows he should get up and leave. She'll want to pretend last night hadn't happened and he has a wife to go home to. She is too close to perfection and he knows he'll never again get the opportunity to wake up beside her which causes him regret when she suddenly raises her leg an inch and the sheet slides down a little further exposing the top of her ass. He wonders why she's torturing him, actually, how she can do so without even waking. He groans reaching for his boxers. Coffee. He needs coffee. He'll g to the car, get his phone, call Kathy and then come upstairs for some. He'd even go so far as to make her some of that girly tea from that fancy canister she is always drinking. Quietly, which the volume of his fumbling doesn't matter as she sleeps like a log, he retrieves his garments and slips down the stairs. Sitting in his front seat he looks at his phone. Eight missed calls, four voicemails and five text messages.

"Fuck." He mutters. Kathy is going to bust his balls. Texts first he decides. He shoots a quick glance up at Olivia's window then down at his phone.

" _Elliot, I was trying to tell you I love you before you hung up on me."_  –Sent from Kathy Stabler 1/4/13 at 4:07am

" _Hey man, we need you at a crime scene. It's bad. Get here. BarClay Bar & Grill. 111 E 48ST." -_Sent from Fin 1/4/13 at 4:29am.

" _Where are you? You've been out all night. Your family needs you home."_ –Sent from Kathy Stabler 1/4/13 at 5:15am. Closing that message thread he rolls his eyes. God she could annoy him.

" _Don't forget my soccer cleats are in your car! Plz bring them up to my school. Luv u!"_  –Sent from Lizzie Stabler 1/4/13 at 6:45am. This one he smiles for. As usual she's running late he muses noting the time.

" _I'll have them to you by last bell. Wake up earlier tomorrow. And I love you too honey."_ Closing his messages he heads towards the stairs then stops to scrub his face as he listens to his voicemail.

"Shit." With one final look at Olivia's window he jumps in his car and heads to the crime scene.

"I'll cover for you Liv." He tells himself.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**BarClay Bar & Grill**

**111 E 48 ST**

"DETECTIVE!" Cringing, Elliot gives the deputy his badge number then heads in the direction his voice was called from.

"Look Captain." Placing his hands in his pockets he looks around not wanting to make eye contact, face red. Thoughts full of Olivia, he tries an apology. Cragen shoots a hand up so quickly Elliot takes a step back to avoid getting hit.

"Shut up."

"But-" The hand fists. The jaw shuts. The desired effect occurs.

"I don't know what the hell you think this is but when I call, you answer. Is this innocent victim not worth your time Stabler?"

"Captain you know that's not the case."

"Where is your partner?" Rocking from his heels to the balls of his feet he sighs.

"Sick." She'll be in as soon as she can." Another lie told with ease. He needed to talk to Father Solomon. Cragen rolls his eyes.

"Get out of my sight detective; I'll deal with you two later. Make yourself useful with Fin; I have a meeting with Chief of D's in an hour." He walks to the crime scene technician and engages in conversation.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Benson Residence**

Afraid to move, Olivia fiends sleep and when no sounds emanate from her she sits up. His clothes are gone, her bed is empty and her sexual needs sated. A night well spent in the land of Olivia Benson. Wrong. Usually she prefers her lovers gone in the morning. No fuss, no awkward conversation, no pretend that I was more than just sex. But last night was Elliot. Her partner, her best friend. He is married and she defiled that. She'd given him her body, welcomed him into her warmth. Growling, she throws the sheet off to grab a shower.

"Fuck me!" She yells looking at the time. "Shower or dress and go." She asks herself. Making the decision to dress quickly, she stops her jeans halfway up her hips.

_**Benson Residence, circa 1984** _

" _The least you can do is shower you filthy slut!" A glass passes mere inches in front of her._

" _Mother please!" Shielding her face, Olivia tries to keep her tears at bay. "I haven't had sex. I swear!" Crumpling to the floor she cries as her body is battered by her mother all because she thought she'd lost her virginity."_

"You are a filthy slut." She says quietly, shrugging out of her jeans and going to her shower deciding to be late.

"He married you idiot." She growls stepping into in and grabbing her tube of shower gel. "What happens when his wife finds out? His children?" She roughly washes her breasts. The same breasts Elliot had so gently caressed, had taken into his mouth.

"Oh God." She whimpers, the first few tears escaping her. She loves sex. She knows this, but she didn't think she'd ever feel the same way about it. Sighing, deciding to stop feeling sorry over a situation she undoubtedly brought upon herself she washes her face and steps out and almost onto a piece of her crushed phone. Another thing now. She needed to buy a replacement phone, surely insurance wouldn't cover it.

"I got my brains fucked out and in the process my phone was broken." Rushing, she hurriedly dressed, barely having time to shrug into her leather coat before locking her door.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**BarClay Bar & Grill**

"Hey man, I tried to call." Elliot smiles shaking his head.

"It's cool, I allowed myself to get distracted."

"Be careful man, are you trying for number six?" With a light elbow jab he shakes his head, not correcting Fin in his assumption he's talking about his wife.

"I wouldn't mind with her." Looking around he sighs. "Why don't you fill me in?" In the alley lay a young woman of Hispanic decent with thick curl black hair. Her body, riddled with track marks, was barely covered by a tight red halter top, its string cut, exposing the tops of firm breasts. Her thighs bruised by bite marks and boot prints. The skin tight leather skirt a tattered mess exposing a shaven vagina.

"Theory is," Fin begins, flagging down the female technician and motioning her to turn around so he can demonstrate on her. "Knife was held like this." He angles his wrist to show the serrated edge facing downward. "Caught her clear off guard. She never had a chance. Serrated tip so more than likely it took him at least two, three pulls to get a slice this deep. Her jugular is completely gone he hacked for so long, He also either bit, or cut off her tongue. Warner won't know until she does the post." Elliot shakes his head.

"A damn shame. How old is she? 18?" Fin shrugs in an, 'I don't know' manner. "Was she found here?" Tucking his tie between his top and middle buttons he surveys the surrounding. Against the brick wall of the alley, filthy water from the previous days rain washed trash and other unknown items down into the gutter. The chilly autumn wind bit into his ears as he walked a few steps to the backdoor of the restaurant. Fin nods walking to meet him.

"Has this been flagged?" Elliot looks at the door.

"Hey Andy!" Fin points to the bloody handprint on the doorjamb.

"This been flagged yet?" The young technician shakes his head removing his gloves.

"I'm sorry detective we've been working like crazy to process this mess. Blake!" He points to the door.

"Can you process this?" At the slam of a car door they all turn.

"Benson!" Walking quickly, Olivia holds out her phone.

"Look Captain, my phone was broken-" Cragen holds up a finger.

"Ridiculous. You look pretty good to be sick detective; I assume you're feeling better. You three do me a favor and do your damn jobs. I'll be Chief of D's." Face down, ears red Olivia nods giving a quick look at Elliot. Her pulse quicken as she eyes him. When had he left her bed? Why did she mess things up? Locking eyes with him momentarily Olivia slides her gaze to Fin.

"What have I missed?" She tugs her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Our vic here died an unnecessarily gruesome death." Raising an eyebrow she glares at him.

"Since when was murder ever necessary?"

"Smartass." She grins.

"This scene…" She walks towards the dumpsters where the victim's purse was found. She hears him follow her as she puts on a pair of gloves. "Is awful." Leaving Fin she walks to the perimeter of the street then into the alley to survey her surroundings.

"So…" She sighs turning to face him. He looks down at his shoes then up at her. She looks around to get a grasp on her bearings and avoid a conversation, this conversation he's trying to have.

"So… what?" Hands on her hips she glares at him.

"What are we Liv?" He reels back. Shocked he spits out blood. Did she just punch him?

"You son of a bitch. You are married. You are going home to your wife. We are partners. So what are we Elliot? We are colleagues and nothing else." She turns to go when he grabs her slamming his lips down on hers. His chapped lips taking control over her mouth. God he could turn into a visceral animal.

"No." She protests weakly, his fingers working on the button to her jeans. "We can't do this again El."

"I know." He growls ferally cupping her through her jeans. It's not until his cheek scrapes against the brick that he notices the pain in his arm where Olivia twisted it behind his back.

"Elliot, last night was fun and all but it was only one night. At the end of the day you're married and even if you weren't the sex isn't worth one or both of us losing our jobs or friendship over." Straightening, she picks up the victims purse finding a drivers license. Clearing her throat, giving her time to steady herself she decides to focus on the case.

"Our victims name was Danielle Randall, age 32." She looks back toward the body. "She looks 18." Rummaging through the purse she finds an envelope addressed simply to, "MOM."

"Hey El, there's a letter here." She opens the unsealed envelope deciding to ignore his brooding demeanor.

"Elliot grow the hell up. We're both adults here but if you'd like I can run point on this and correspond with Fin." She puts the victims' purse under her arm and starts past him.

"Wait." Looking down at her arm she yanks free of his grasp.

"You're right Liv. Danielle deserves justice. But we do need to talk about this."Upon receiving a scathing glare from her she changes tactics. "Can I see the letter?" Handing the letter over she takes a moment to eye his strong jaw line, the way his large hand briefly covers hers for a moment, his broad shoulders and chest. Damn. The man is pure muscle and all sex. So, with a sigh, she turns away telling herself she is in fact doing the right thing. She opens the purse again to search the remainder of its contents.

"Seems Danielle and her mother had some sort of falling out. Listen to this."

_**Mom,** _

_**I know now the hurt, disappointment and anger that I have caused you and dad. I understand that as a mother all you want in life is the best for you children; reassurance that your hard work and effort in child rearing has yielded good results. You were always there for every dance recital, school play, and parent teacher conference. When Ashley Simmons called me fat in the ninth grade you helped me toilet paper her house. When I came home with a tattoo in the tenth grade you grounded me but later, after you and dad calmed down you asked me about it. Why I chose that spot, the colors, what it meant and if I thought I'd regret it when I was 50. Mom you were never and extremist, every punishment was warranted, every good deed us kids did was recognized. I can't believe I turned my back on my family. On you. I wonder if when you held me for the first time you had any clue that this would be the person I turned out to be. This drug addicted, multiple arrests having person. I didn't think that when I left home at 17 that I would end up selling my body on the street. I'll never forget the swift downfall. Bringing James home to meet you, knowing you wouldn't like him at 16. My first pregnancy scare at 17 and the subsequent was that ensued. I felt like a stranger in my own home. My sister treated me like a pariah and my brothers couldn't look me in the eye. The night I left I reached out to hug dad and he cringed. CRINGED, back from me. I was so angry at you for such a long time, you played the victim, made it all about you. You told me he was evil, not to trust him, begged me to stop being the rebellious teenager I was and stated being smart. After all what business did a 25 year old have with me, a 16 year old girl? But of course at the time I thought it was love and you were stupid for trying to tear us apart. God I was so young and ignorant. But I'm done mom. I know I've said it before in between fixes but I'm really done. I want to come home. Why? Why now? I'm pregnant; and I don't even know who my child's father is. Mom please, we need to talk. I need my mother. Just this one more time, please try.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Dani** _

Slack jawed Olivia looks up at Elliot.

"Oh God, El."

"I don't think it's been mailed seeing as it has no postmark. We need to find her mother." Elliot walks back toward Fin.

"We're going to do the notification; I think we have something to deliver." Fin nods.

"See you back at the house."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**926 W 4** **th** **St**

**West Village, NY**

**Following morning**

Getting out of the car, Olivia looks up at the four story picturesque brick home when she hears squeals and splashes emanate from the roof.

"Rooftop terrace with a pool?" Olivia says admiring the house again.

"That's what West Village money will buy Liv." He tells her crossing to her side of the car. Instinctively she takes a step back.

"Elliot." She warns.

"Relax Liv." He tells her with surprising gentleness opening the rear passenger door. He dons a black jacket to put over his soft pink oxford.

"I like that shirt, going for the business casual look?" She asks nodding at his dark blue jeans.

"Just trying to be comfortable while being professional at the same time." He closes the backdoor, adjusts his shirt collar and walks up the front stairs with Olivia silently in tow.

"Ready?" He asks fist poised to knock. She nods.

"I hate notifications." He gently strokes the back of her hand nodding.

"I know I do too." He knocks. She looks down at his hand stroking the back of hers then up at his face. Who is this man? This gentle man who can implore her with just his eyes.  _Stop it._  She tells herself with a mental kick. You and Elliot have always had this connection, he's known you like this from day one and he's always been married. Removing her hand from his they both start at the gentle click of tumblers being undone and the door opening.

"Mrs. Randall?" Elliot shows the middle aged woman his badge. "I'm Detective Elliot Stabler; this is my partner Olivia Benson. May we have a moment of your time?" The woman clutches the gold cross that hangs from a chain on her neck.

"Y-yes. Come in." Moving aside she allows them to enter the grand foyer. Photos of various family members hanging from elegant frames on the walls. She leads them to a formal living room and motions to a couch. Olivia looks around, the elegant home, the petit mother who, even in middle age is beautiful and wonders how the victim could have fallen so far.

"Mrs. Randall." Elliot begins.

"Please, call me Louisa." She says softly taking a seat on the adjacent couch. "Can I get you two anything to drink?" The pair shake their head simultaneously.

"Louisa, we're here about your daughter Danielle."

"Oh." The words escapes as a small puff of air. A smile forming on her lips. "I thought you were coming to tell me about my husband. He's overseas on business. What has she done now? Although it has been a while since the police have come with news regarding Danielle."

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry to tell you this but Danielle was found dead last night." Louisa Randall sits back, completely still, gaze shifting between the two detectives.

"Overdose?"

"No, she was," Olivia falters. "Danielle was murdered. You said it has been a long while since someone brought you news regarding your daughter. Can you tell us the last time you spoke?"

"She was 17. She walked out that door with a man who was almost ten years her senior telling me I'd regret making her choose between the love of her life and her family. I have five children detective and Danielle is the only one who chose that lifestyle." She gets up and points to a family photograph.

"She doesn't know most of her nieces and nephews. She wasn't here when her father suffered a mini stroke. When her sister was diagnosed with breast cancer. None of it." Elliot takes out the envelope.

"I think you should read this." He says gently. "Danielle may have been trying to clean up her life." He hands her the envelope and looks around the room while she reads the letters contents only focusing back on Louisa Randall when she lets out a small sob.

"She was pregnant." She says softly, her lower lip quivering. "Can you tell me who did this?"

"We were hoping you may be able to help us in that respect. Can you tell us the name of the boyfriend she left with? The letter says James. What was his last name?"

"Moyer." She sobs. "The night Danielle brought him into my house I asked a friend of mine at the DA's office to a background check on him. By the time he was 25, he had been arrested four times for crimes ranging from attempted rape to drug passion and intent to sell. My husband, Douglas hit the roof when we heard his crimes but he refused to put his foot down with her. Of course she had no knowledge of his crimes, she had no life experience whatsoever. She was a virgin. She had never even been out of the state, but she was the baby of the house, had him wrapped around her finger. He thought that maybe if we let her date him, eventually she would come to her senses. He'd have a detective friend follow her when she was with James, but she eventually figured that out too. So she became more secretive, then she came to me and told me she was late and thought she was pregnant. That was when she had to go. She'd started to do drugs, we could tell. I had two other children still in the home during that time and they were wondering why she could run wild and it be acceptable. So. I made her choose. If she was going to live that type of lifestyle she had to go. So she went. And that was the last time I talked to her. Doug told me I had to put my foot down, that she'd be gone two weeks tops and to wait and she'd come home." Openly sobbing now she hugs the letter to her heart.

"Every time she'd write home saying she was clean I would get so excited. Id tell her that if she could stay clean for two months she could come home. We'd do all that we could to help her. Of course we wouldn't hear from her again until she either got arrested or clean for the umpteenth time, whichever came first. Finally when she was 22 I had had enough. I couldn't take it anymore so Doug made me cut off all communication with her. Please, I know I sound like a calloused woman but please, find who killed my daughter." She stands up.

"Now if you'll please excuse me I have to call my husband and other children." Nodding, the two detectives get up to leave pausing only when they hear her soft voice say.

"Doug, you have to come home. Our Dani has been murdered."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Benson Residence**

**Later that evening**

"I hate this fucking case." Olivia says curling her legs up underneath her on the couch as Elliot hands her a beer.

"We're missing something. What the hell are we missing?" Sitting next to her he pulls her feet into his lap and begins massaging the balls of her feet.

"A 32 year old woman who recently finds out she'd pregnant by one of her Johns is brutally raped, her jugular severed and her tongue cut out. Why?" Olivia remains silent for a long moment.

"Can we not talk about the case tonight? I need a breather from the hell that is the Randall case." She shimmy's down a little further to give him more access to her feet. Looking down at her, eyes closed, top three buttons of her blouse undone hair tousled around her face and cant help but do it. He pulls her up and captures her lips not giving her time to react. God he lives for this. He'll never get enough he knows, even though his wife is barely speaking to him, well what else is new there, and they have a case that's rocking them both to their core. Right now he has his fifteen minutes of heaven, his paradise of fortitude and he is not letting it go.

"Liv." He breathes into her mouth, pulling her into his lap. The taste of her lips is a sexy combination of beer and sex. Maybe a little bit of lip balm thrown in for good measure. Her shirt comes off and before either of them can gather the strength to stop themselves he's inside her and she's crying out his name begging him not to stop. He bites the inside of her shoulder not caring how she has to hide the mark but he knows that she's his and no one else's makes him spank her possessively. She cums; hard, violent, and shaking and wraps herself into him putting her fingers to his lips as he tries to say something.

"Tomorrow." She whispers. "We'll handle it tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While obviously this story is EO it will not be easy, "I love you, you love me." EO love. I'm trying to keep the characters as close as possible. And this is where my motivation left me and thus the story went on hiatus! I hope to get something started on this soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted in 2012 on FF.net by myself under the same penname. It's been on hiatus and I would love to complete it! Feel free to review or email with suggestions for our detectives. I'm also thinking about taking in the direction the show has gone in, thus tying in Elliot's departure from SVU and Olivia's new position as Sergeant. I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
